Puzzle Pieces
by darkgirl11
Summary: Gustavo trades Carlos to Hawk for a "better" singer. But as soon as Carlos is traded, a new girl shows up in the music industry and is stealing all of BTR's fans! Can the boys figure out who this girl is and find out where Carlos is? Cargan and Kames
1. Betrayal

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

_**Puzzle Pieces**_

**Summary: Gustavo trades Carlos to Hawk for a "better" singer. But as soon as Carlos is traded, a new girl shows up in the music industry and is stealing all of BTR's fans! Can the boys figure out who this mystery girl is and find out where Carlos is? Pairings CARGAN and KAMES**

_**This story will have lots of singing in it! **_

_Puzzle Pieces_

_Chapter One: Betrayal_

"BORING!" yelled out Carlos during class at the Palmwoods.

They got a substitute teacher until their original teacher came back from the hospital. Carlos tripped and accidentally fell on the teacher, making both of them fall down the stairs. The teacher got the worst of it... a broken leg, a broken arm, and a head concussion. Carlos only got bruises and a few cuts.

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes and said, "Carlos, do you want another detention?" Carlos broke out into singing, _"Where'd you met him! I met him in detention! I-I-I I met him! I-I-I I met him! I-I-I I met him! I met him in detention! I-I-I I met him! I-I-I I met him! I-I-I I met him! I met him in detention!"_

The teacher sighed as Carlos continued to sing_, _"_Six classes a day, not a single one with him! Tell me how am I supposed to have fun with him? Always been a good _boy_, now I've gone bad! Interrupting teachers in the middle of the class! Fighting back a smile when she gave me that slip!"_

Mrs. Jones let out a deep breath and everyone cheered as the bell rang for school to be over. Everyone sprinted out of the classroom screaming with Carlos, "T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! **T.G.I.F.!**" Everyone ran into the pool area and jumped into the pool... everyone but, Kendall, James, Camille, Jo, and Logan.

Carlos loved Fridays so much because there was no school for two days. Logan looked at his boyfriend swimming in the pool having fun with the other kids. He couldn't help but wonder why _he _never did any of this stuff with Carlos on Fridays.

Today was supposed to be one of their only free days, and tonight they were going to hang out with all their friends by the fire like usual. But tonight all the boys, but Carlos, felt more tired than usual. Logan called over Carlos.

"Baby, we're going up to the room. Will you meet us in the room in four hours?"

"Sure thing, Logie!"

"I love you, Carlos."

"Love you too!"

He smiled and then swam underwater to hide from Tyler who was 'it', since they were playing Marco Polo. Logan smiled and nodded to James and Kendall. The friends walked away, leaving Carlos to hang out with his friends.

_**Four Hours Later...**_

"What? Please come, Logan! Kendall! James! PLEASE!" begged Carlos.

The boys sighed and James said, "I need my beauty sleep and you know how long that takes." He looked into a mirror and said to his reflection, "Hey gorgeous." He walked away so Kendall could say, "I don't want ti leave Jamie, you guys know I love him."

Carlos nodded and looked at Logan with puppy dog eyes. Logan shook his head no and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Carlos sighed and said brokenly while walking out the door, "I understand..."

Guitar Dude made room for Carlos in the middle of where they sat. He asked, "Dude, where's your friends? They're usually like, with you." Carlos said with a sigh, "They aren't coming."

Camille suggested, "Why don't you sing solo, Carlos? Your really good." Just as Camille said that, Hawk just happened to be walking by the Palmwoods when he heard her say that. He crept into the bushes to listen in on their conversation.

"Thanks, but It's not the same without them..."

"Come on, please?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

"Fine... Guitar Dude, you know what to play?"

He nodded and started playing a certain song. Carlos nodded to Guitar Dude to play louder so Logan, Kendall, and James could hear him singing.

He sang, _"Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iyiyi. Every hour of the day, iyiyi. Every time that I'm away, iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Every moment, that is stolen. It can never be replaced, iyiyi. Even if it's for a day, iyiyi. I'm a text you up to say, iyiyi. Missing you, missing you."_

Logan and the others heard someone singing and shrugged it off. But Carlos wouldn't take that. He sang a bit louder, _"Oh baby, whenever I'm gone I'm wishing I was back home. I can feel your heart when we're apart. _Boy_, I'm on my way, trust every word I say. I can't wait to see your face. And when I said goodbye, I saw the tears in your eyes as you started to cry. I took your hand and promised I'll be right back. _Boy_, I'm coming right back to see you smile."_

Logan opened the window and looked out it to see Carlos singing perfectly, he smiled and listened to Carlos sing amazingly, _"So_ boy_, what I gotta do to make you see, I mean what I say to you. I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya. _Boy_, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya."_

James and Kendall had stood behind Logan to hear Carlos sing. Hawk had become very interested in Carlos singing, he smirked... he had an evil plan... Carlos didn't know it so he just kept singing, "_Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iyiyi. Every hour of the day, iyiyi. Every time that I'm away, iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Every moment, that is stolen. It can never be replaced, iyiyi. Even if it's for a day, iyiyi. I'm a text you up to say, iyiyi. Missing you, missing you."_

Hawk stared down at Carlos and smirked, yes... he had quite the plan... the Latino shrugged off the feeling of someone watching him. He smiled and continued, "_Remember the first time we met? I had to tell you that I couldn't like without your love. Baby, I must confess. We were the perfect match. You were a gift sent from above. When your thinking about me text, 1-4-3. That means I love you. _Boy_, I'll be your everything, and all you need. Oh baby, let your heart take the lead."_

Everyone hanging out with Carlos had shifted into a romantic mood and started to hold hands with their loved one. Meaning, Jo and Camille held each others hands while others held their lovers hands. Carlos gave them a sweet smile and sang, "_Ooh, so _boy_, what I gotta do to make you see, I mean what I say to you. I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya. _Boy_, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya."_

Logan melted when he saw Carlos' sweet smile. It was always so wonderful to him. He drifted off into Carlos' beautiful voice, _"Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iyiyi. Every hour of the day, iyiyi. Every time that I'm away, iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Every moment, that is stolen. It can never be replaced, iyiyi. Even if it's for a day, iyiyi. I'm a text you up to say, iyiyi. Missing you, missing you."_

Carlos smirked a bit and sang, _"Lil _daddy_, ain't nobody else, I need you _boy._ I-I-I got intentions just to please you, _boy._ And I try-y-y, _boy_, that's what you deserve. Superfly-y-y be more precious than a pearl. I can't li-i-ie, pictures in my living room. When I ri-i-ide, dashboard, digital. To the sk-y-y-y, so thankful that your in my world. Do or di-i-ie, baby, I ain't kidding you."_

Hawk poked his head out and walked back to Hawk Records to start his plan. Carlos continued to sing perfectly, "_I don't wanna be your distant man, tellin' me I don't do enough for plans. I really can't afford to let it hit the fan. _Boy, _every minute I just wanna hold your hand. Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying. I don't wanna rock with a brand new band, just you lil _daddy_, that's grand. I've been all over the land, and..."_

He caught his breath and sang the best he could for the end of the song, _"Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iyiyi. Every hour of the day, iyiyi. Every time that I'm away, iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Every moment, that is stolen. It can never be replaced, iyiyi. Even if it's for a day, iyiyi. I'm a text you up to say, iyiyi. Missing you, missing you."_

Everyone started cheering and clapping, that was the best singing they had ever heard from Carlos. Logan and the others in the room were smiling and clapping for him. He looked up at Logan and smiled.

His taller boyfriend mouthed to Carlos, 'Love you'. Carlos held up his hand and bent his middle and ring finger down so he was saying 'I love you' in sign language.

Carlos thanked everyone and walked away so that Jo and Camille could sing a duet with each other. He walked up the stairs and into the apartment to where his friends and boyfriend were. As soon as he stepped in the door, Logan pulled him into a magical kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist, while Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. Carlos felt Logan's hands slowly inch down lower, but he let it slide... just for tonight.

James and Kendall walked out and just as they were going to say something, they saw the two lovers making out. They closed their mouthes and shrugged. They headed back into their room and shut the door behind them...

They pulled away to catch their breath, but just as Carlos took a deep breath in, he found being carried into their room in Logan's arms. Logan put him down on their combined beds and whispered, "Cuddle with me?"

"What kind of cuddling?"

"What?"

"The '_I'm trying to get it on with you'_ cuddling or just '_I love you'_ cuddling?"

"The _'I love you'_ cuddling."

"Okay, sure!"

They went under the covers and Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos' stomach. Carlos snuggled closer to him and asked, "Logan?"

He replied, "Yeah?" Carlos wondered out loud, "Am I the girl in the relationship?" Logan felt his face heat up so he said, "Oh wow, would you look at the time, it's getting late, goodnight Carlos! I love you!"

Logan pretended to sleep so Carlos wouldn't ask him anymore awkward questions. Carlos rolled his eyes and said with a laugh, "Your so immature."

_**The next morning...**_

Logan opened his eyes and looked around the sun filled room. He blinked a few times and noticed that his boyfriend wasn't in the room. He walked out into the kitchen to see Carlos smiling and singing while making pancakes.

Carlos sang happily, _"Oh, don't you hesitate! Girl, put your records on! Tell me your favorite song! You go ahead let your hair down! Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams! Just go ahead let your hair down!" _

"Hey there, beautiful. What cha singin'?"

"OH MY GOD! WHO THE HECK- oh, it's just you, Logan."

"What?"

Carlos blushed and said quickly, "I thought you were some creeper that came into the apartment and saw me singing and when you called me beautiful I really did think you were some creeper because only you call me beautiful. But it turns out you weren't a creeper so... yeah..."

Carlos smiled nervously at Logan and saw Logan smile a bit. He said, "You are so cute, you know that?" The Latino blushed and felt Logan's arms wrap around his waist. Carlos turned off the stove and was gently pushed into the counter.

Logan smiled and said, "You are so freakin' beautiful, you know that?" Carlos blushed and whispered, "Logie, your making me blush." Logan kissed his cheek and whispered, "Good, you look adorable when you do."

The 15-year-old's face heated up even more, he whispered with a small smile, "Your such a flirt." Logan smiled and said, "It's my way of saying 'Your the most beautiful boy on the planet and I love you.'"

Carlos blushed and said, "I love you too, Mr. Flirt." Logan chuckled and asked, "Do you know what I love about you?"

He contemplated for about five minutes until he gave up, "I don't know, what?" Logan kissed him and said when they pulled away, "I love your soft lips." He kissed Carlos again.

"I love your smile," Logan said, "I love your perfect chocolate eyes. I love your body, especially your waist. I love your face, your personality. But really, I just love you so much."

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and said, "Oh, Logan... your so sweet. I love you so much... will you... kiss me already?" Logan smirked and said "You don't have to tell me twice." Logan kissed Carlos with so much passion that Carlos could've just fainted right there.

"**Ahem!**" said two voices. The two lovers pulled away to see James and Kendall holding hands in the hallway. Logan and Carlos smiled nervously and said, "Good morning?"

James rolled his eyes and said, "All we could hear was 'your so beautiful!', 'I love you!', and 'your so cute!'" Logan joked, "How could you hear it when you two keep moaning out each others names 24/7?"

Carlos laughed and said, "It's funny because I actually get the joke this time!" Kendall smiled a bit and said, "We better get going so we can get to our recording."

"Okay..."

_**At Rocque Records 45 Minutes Later...**_

Gustavo didn't let them go in the booth like he usually would... no... something was wrong. Kelly had a frown on her face when she looked at Carlos' bright and happy eyes. Gustavo said, "Okay, I suppose your all wondering why you aren't in the booth singing, right?"

The boys nodded. He continued, "That's because I traded one of you to Hawk records in exchange for someone else. Believe me it was a hard decision, but it had to be done..." The boys gasped in horror. James grabbed Kendall's hand while Logan grabbed Carlos' shaking hand.

Carlos' eyes got watery, he didn't want anyone to leave. Especially _Logan._ Gustavo said, "I traded... _Carlos._" The boys shouted, "WHAT! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY YOU TRADED CARLOS! YOU UNGRATEFUL-"

Gustavo yelled, "SHUT UP! I said it wasn't an easy choice for me but-" He stopped after he saw Carlos crying in Logan's arms. He'd made a big mistake... Carlos whimpered, "I don't wanna go... I love you guys." Logan kissed Carlos' head and said, "I love you, Carlos... so much."

"Why? Why would you trade me?" asked a broken Carlos.

"I..."

"Why would you want to trade any of us?"

"Because Hawk has a singer I want and he would only give them to me if I gave him you."

"But I don't wanna go... I wanna stay here with Logan, James, and Kendall."

Gustavo shrugged and said, "You gotta do what you gotta do." The fat man whistled and the next thing they knew Freight Train came out with puffy, red eyes. He didn't want Carlos to leave, Carlos was like his little brother, but he had no say in this.

He grabbed Carlos out of Logan's grip and whispered to him, "I'm sorry, Logan." Carlos whispered, "I love you, Logan... call me?" Logan nodded and said, "I love you too, Carlos. I miss you already."

Right before Carlos was taken out of the room, Logan heard Carlos say, "I miss you more." Logan felt something wet go down his cheeks, then he realized that he had started to cry. James and Kendall hugged Logan and started crying also.

The next thing Carlos knew, he was put into a limo with all his stuff in the back with him. He sighed and then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**When Carlos Gets Inside Hawk Records...**_

"Oh God, my head hurts, why does my voice sound funny? It kinda sounds like a...A GIRL!" Carlos said in shock. He looked down and saw that he had been turned into a girl because of the machine that turned him and the other into monsters on Halloween.

He also noticed he had a white dress on, similar to Taylor Swift's. He stood up and said, "This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This must be a dream... it has to be one!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid it's not, _Carly Grace._" said Hawk. He walked into the room and smirked. Carlos said, "My name is Carlos Garcia. Not Carly Grace." The other man said, "Oh, but now it is. You see, I heard you singing, and at that moment I knew I had to make you my singer."

Hawk went on, "But no one would care if it was Carlos going solo. So I fixed that. I turned you into a stunningly beautiful girl with that machine that your so familiar with. Your going to release your own songs and albums, _you'll_ help me destroy Big Time Rush and Gustavo! KA!"

Carlos rolled his eyes and said, "Not unless I call Logan and the others and tell them this whole story! I'm not doing this!" Carlos was about top walk away when Hawk grabbed his wrist and said, "Your not going to do any of that." Carlos asked, "And why not?"

Hawk said, "Because if you do, I'm going to hire someone to kill Logan. And I'm serious about that. I'll do it. You can text Logan all you want, but you better not tell him your a girl. I'll give you another phone. You keep your real phone so you can call Logan, the other phone will be for _Carly Grace._"

Carlos growled and said, "Fine. But _I'm_ writing my own songs." Hawk nodded and said, "Alright, but if you tell anyone about who you _really_ are, I'm going to get someone to kill Logan as fast as you can swirl down the swirly slide."

Carlos gulped and nodded. Before Hawk walked away, Carlos asked, "Wait! When do I start singing?"

"Today."

"Where's my room?"

'Down the hall to the left."

"Can I ever spend time with Big Time Rush?"

"Yes, but not today. We have work to do."

**End of chapter one! YAY! What do you all think about it? I told you all that I was going to make this story so here it is.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE! :)**

**(no mean/rude comments)**

**I really like this story and I hope you'll continue reading my fics. :)**


	2. A Message Within A Song

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

_**Puzzle Pieces**_

**Summary: Gustavo trades Carlos to Hawk for a "better" singer. But as soon as Carlos is traded, a new girl shows up in the music industry and is stealing all of BTR's fans! Can the boys figure out who this mystery girl is and find out where Carlos is? Pairings CARGAN and KAMES**

_**This story will have lots of singing in it! Sorry for not telling you the name of the songs last chapter! :( The first song is "Detention" by School Gyrls, the second is "Iyiyi" by Cody Simpson and Flo Rida. The last song is "Put Your Records On". Sorry for the mistake with Cody Simpson's lyrics in the beginning of the fic!**_

_Puzzle Pieces_

_Chapter Two: A Message Within A Song_

Carlos was in his new room. At first the walls were hot pink but Carlos changed that. He grabbed a bunch of BTR posters and put them all over the wall, covering up the pink color. He picked up his real phone and decided to text Logan.

_Carlos: Logie, I miss you so much. :'(_

_Logan: Oh, Carlos. Your okay. I thought you got hurt because I didn't hear from you. I miss you, baby. :(_

_Carlos: I'm not hurt that bad..._

_Logan: What do you mean? I swear if he hurt you I'm going to freakin' come there and beat him up! :(_

_Carlos: No, he didn't hurt me. My heart hurts because I miss you so much._

_Logan: Oh, Carlos. I love you and I miss you._

_Carlos: I love you too. And I miss you too. I wanna see you so bad._

_Logan: Me too, baby. _

_Carlos: Oh, I have to go, Logie. I love you, bye._

_Logan: Love you too, text me later, okay?_

_Carlos: Kk_

Hawk walked in and said, "It's time to sing, put the phone down and let me see your music lyrics." Carlos put his phone down on the night stand by his bed. He pulled the lyrics out of his notebook. Hawk quickly read them over and said, "A little unorthodox, but I like it. Get in there and sing it!"

"Fine..."

_**Rocque Records...**_

The three depressed BTR boys waited for their new band mate, then the door opened. A tall boy with black emo hair came in and said semi happily, "Hey, I'm Joe. I'm your new band mate." They nodded at him. He looked at them confusedly and asked, "Who are you guys?"

Logan said emotionless, "I'm Logan. And the one who's obsessed with himself is James. And he's Kendall. There ya go." Joe gulped, it was obvious that the boys didn't like him. But little did they know, they'd hate him even more when he sang.

Gustavo said, "Start singing!" The music came on and Kendall sang, "_You look like you could be a Tyra, or an Amanda. All that I know is that your beautiful. You look like you should be a Tina, or a Celina. So why you alone, girl, I just gotta know."_ When it was Joe's turn to sing, a high pitched shriek of singing came out instead. Everyone covered their ears so they wouldn't ear it.

Gustavo shut off the music and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! IT SOUNDED LIKE SOMEONE JUST SHOT A WHALE!" Joe frowned and said, "I was singing."

"WELL YOU SUCK!"

"What?"

"YOU ARE A TERRIBLE SINGER! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh... okay... I'll be back tomorrow I guess..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STAYING AT THE PALMWOODS WITH THE DOGS! GO TO THE ROCKWOODS!"

"Oh... okay..."

Joe walked out of the room silently with his head down. Kendall said with anger in his voice, "You traded Carlos for some idiot who can't even sing! WHAT THE HECK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MISERABLE WE'VE BEEN WITHOUT CARLOS!"

Gustavo frowned and looked at Logan, who stayed quiet ever since he heard Kendall say Carlos. Out of no where, Kelly burst through the doors with her laptop open in her arms. She said within pants, "Look... at... the... screen..."

Everyone walked over to the laptop that she placed on the table and saw a beautiful girl in a black dress with lots of black make up on to make her look dark. James and Kendall instantly said, "She's so pretty."

Once they had realized what they had said, they glared at each other and shouted, "WHAT! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR SOMETHING!" James and Kendall turned away from each other thinking about what they had just said to each other.

They both turned around and said, "I'm sorry, I love you." Gustavo face palmed himself and said, "Can we just get on with this?" Logan nodded and asked, "Who is she?"

Kelly answered, "When I first saw her, I had no idea who she was until I looked her up. Her name is Carly Grace. She was just brought up into the music industry by Hawk. But that's all it says about her. I don't know anything else about her. But she does have an amazing voice and an _interesting_ personality when she sings this song."

Gustavo pressed the play button and as soon as he did that, music started playing. The girl sang better than any other female singer they'd ever heard, "_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy. Have to get my way, yep, twenty four hours a day, cause I'm hot like that."_

There was something about this girl that Logan thought was a bit suspicious, but he shook off the feeling. Carly sang perfectly again, _"Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention. Like I'm under inspection, I always get a ten, cause I'm built like that."_

Kendall and James couldn't put their fingers on it, but this girl seemed familiar. She continued to sing, "_I go through guys like money, flying out the hands. They try to change me but they realize they can't. And every tomorrow is a day I never plan, if your gonna be my man understand..."_

They all leaned in and heard her sing with extraordinary vocals, "_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed. I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed. I can't be changed, I can't be tamed. I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed."_

Logan's mind looked closer at the lyrics, but couldn't find anything. Carly sang, "_If there is a question about my intentions I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya, or tell you to go to... I'm not a brat like that. I'm like a __**puzzle**__ but all of my pieces are jagged,____If you can understand this, we can make some magic. I'm wrong like that."_

A thought passed through Logan's mind, _'Carlos...' _But he shook his head no, this was Carly Grace. Not Carlos Garcia. He wondered if just maybe, just maybe, Kendall and James had the same thought too in their minds.

The girl sang the chorus better than before, _"I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go! I wanna be apart of something I don't know. And if you try to hold me back I might explode! Baby, by now you should know! I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed. I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed. I can't be changed, I can't be tamed. I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed."_

Carly smiled a bit and sang, _"Well I'm not a trick you play, I'm wired a different way. I'm not a mistake, I'm __not a fake. It's set in my DNA. Don't change me, don't change me, don't change me, don't change me! I can't be tamed! I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go! I wanna be apart of something I don't know. And if you try to hold me back I might explode! Baby, by now you should know!"_

Carly sang the last chorus the best she could, "_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed. I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed. I can't be changed, I can't be tamed. I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!"_

Then the screen went black and asked them if they wanted to listen to it again. Gustavo sighed and said in defeat, "She's good... almost _too_ good. She's stolen a quarter of BTR's fans already just by this one song... she'll be tough to take down."

Logan's mind was playing the song over and over again, James and Kendall's mind were too. But they couldn't remember all the lyrics. James asked, "Can we go back to the Palmwoods now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have a song for you to record."

James fell backwards on the floor, _James was such a good actor._ Kendall fake gasped and said with no real concern, "Oh no! He fainted! Logan, what can we do to help him?" Logan acted like he was thinking and said trying to act smart, "We better take him home so we can get some rest!"

Kelly said, "What do you-" Logan cut her off and said, "Oh no! I think he got a concussion! See you later!" Kendall picked up James and ran out of Rocque Records with Logan running close behind them. They got into their limo and saw James' eyes open.

They all smirked and high fived each other saying, "Operation Fake Acting complete!"

_**In The Living Room Of Their Apartment...**_

Kendall had the laptop on the table and on the website where they had saw Carly Grace singing. Logan grabbed a notepad and James grabbed a... _mirror_... Logan said, "Okay, Kendall, play the first part of the song."

He pressed play and saw Logan jot down the first part of the song. Logan said, "Stop! Come and help me dissever it." James put down the mirror and asked, "Can you repeat what she sang?" Logan slowly nodded and said, "'_For those who don't me I can get a bit crazy. Have to get my way, yep, twenty four hours a day, cause I'm hot like that_.'"

Kendall instantly thought aloud, "Carlos! He could get crazy! And he always got his way with you, Logan, every day because you think he's hot." Logan blushed and jotted down that the girl could be singing about Carlos.

James pressed play and let Logan listen to it some more. Logan nodded, telling James to stop it. Kendall looked at him, instantly asking Logan with his eyes to tell them what the next lyrics were. The smart boy said the lyrics, "'_Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention. Like I'm under inspection, I always get a ten, cause I'm built like that.'"_

James said with a bit of frustration in his voice, "That doesn't give us too much to work with. All I can get out of that was that since she's pretty, not prettier than you Kendall, she'd be getting a lot of attention from guys."

Logan nodded and wrote down in short terms what James had said. Kendall clicked play as soon as Logan was ready. Logie nodded at Kendall, causing him to stop again. He repeated the lyrics, "'_I go through guys like money, flying out the hands. They try to change me but they realize they can't. And every tomorrow is a day I never plan, if your gonna be my man understand..."_

He said to his friends, "I don't understand what she means when she says '_they try to change me but they realize they can't.'_ But I do know that Carlos never planned each day, so she could be referring to him again. But what guy is she with? '_if your gonna be my man understand...'_ Hmmm, we're slowly getting somewhere. Play it, James."

He nodded in response and did as he was told. Once the little chorus was over, Kendall said, "I think we get the chorus enough to understand that she can't be tamed, blamed, or changed. Just like... _Carlos!_ No one could ever tame him, no one ever wanted to blame him because he's so innocent, and he could never be changed."

Logan wrote everything down and said, "That's true, but why would she be referring to Carlos? Do they have some sort of secret connection or something? I don't know for sure..." This time, Logan pressed play and wrote down the lyrics.

He repeated, "'_If there is a question about my intentions I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya, or tell you to go to... I'm not a brat like that.'"_ James said, "Carlos was never a brat. He wouldn't trade us for anything. Everything about this song somehow traces back to Carlos... hmm..."

He pressed play and watched as Logan continued to write down the lyrics. He said the lyrics, "'_I'm like a __**puzzle**__ but all of my pieces are jagged,____If you can understand this, we can make some magic. I'm wrong like that."_

Kendall understood everything once he heard that. He said with a bit of shock, "This is a puzzle! Each song she makes has a message inside of it. But it's hard to get all the right pieces out. _'If you can understand this.'_ And right before that, _'I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged'._"

James hugged Kendall and said with a smile, "Your so smart, Kendall!" Logan smiled too and said, "And in this song, the message is telling us something about Carlos. Like later on it says _'Baby, by now you should know'._ But what are we supposed to know? That it's about Carlos?"

James suggested, "Maybe it goes down deeper than that. Maybe it's something about _where_ Carlos. We know that Hawk took him, but Hawk could've traded him again."

Logan sighed and whimpered, "I miss him so much." James and Kendall hugged him and said, "I know, it's hard on us too. We miss him as much as you miss him. Just stay strong, buddy... for Carlos."

_**In Carlos' Room At Hawk Records...**_

He sighed to himself and thought, _'Did they get my message? Do they know I'm really a girl? Or was it too hard for them? No, it wasn't too hard... they've got Logan. He's smart... I miss him. Why'd I have to get traded? He should've texted me by now about the song if he understood it... I guess he doesn't know."_

Hawk opened up Carlos' door with a big grin on his face. Carlos asked, "What's with the big smirk on your face?" He replied, "You just helped us take over half of BTR's fans with your new song! Got any others?"

Carlos smiled a bit and handed him his notebook. Hawk took one look at the song and said, "I can already tell that it's gonna be a big hit! Let's go."

_**The Next Morning At The Palmwoods...**_

The boys opened their eyes the next day and took one look at the screen and saw that Carly Grace had made a new song while they were sleeping. Logan grabbed his notebook and flipped to a new page. He grabbed his pen and nodded at Kendall.

He pressed play, but didn't listen to the lyrics like Logan. Logan looked back at him, telling him to pause it. He said the lyrics aloud, _"'I've got a secret, I'm _not _telling _anyone_. Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play dumb. I made a promise, I think I'm ready to break.'"_

James yawned and said, "So, she has a secret but she's not going to tell anyone. She doesn't want to keep it because it was a promise, but now it's eating at her so she's going to break soon." Logan suggested, "What if she has a secret but _can't_ tell anyone?"

Kendall smiled and playfully punched Logan's arm saying, "That's our smart Logie! Way to go!" He smiled and asked, "Will you play it for me, Kendall? All the way? I'll tell you the lyrics after I've listened to it." The blond haired boy nodded and let Logan listen to the song all the way through.

Logan repeated the lines after what he just said up above, "'_It's just a question, there's nothing wrong or right. And your intentions keep you up all night. Play with fire, you need a way to escape. And when the lights go out, we're just beginning. And not a sound, our eyes are looking down. Spin the bottle round and round, and round and round and round.'"_

James said with a bit of anger, "We were kept up all night..." Kendall smiled and said, "What if her plan _was_ to keep us up all night thinking about her hidden messages." Logan shook his head no and said, "She'd have to know us really well to know we'd do that."

Kendall smirked and said, "What if she _did_ really know us, and that's her secret. And she probably knew us from Carlos... or she _is_ Carlos!" James and Logan looked at him as if he was crazy. Kendall sighed and said, "It's just a theory."

Logan said the chorus, _"'Truth. Last kiss on the tip of your lips, where it heads. Was your heart beat beating? Dare! Time's up, are you ready or not? So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now. Tock, tock, it's your heart beat beating now, now. It's just a game.'"_

James looked over at Logan and blurted, "Your last kiss with Carlos!" Logan looked over at him with confused eyes and asked, "What?"

"Your last kiss with Carlos."

"What about it?"

"I bet you still feel it on the tip of your lips. And your heart was probably beating fast. Get it, now?"

He nodded and repeated some lines from what he just said above, _"'Time's up, are you ready or not?' _ and then, _'It's just a game.'"_ Kendall said, "She's running out of time waiting for us to solve the secret messages in her songs. She's referring to them as 'games'."

James asked, "Why can't we just see her and ask her? That'd be a whole lot easier than trying to solve these puzzles. But each song has something to do with Carlos... can we just meet her already?"

Logan said, "Well, we do have tomorrow off, we could ask her today if she'd like to hang out with us in the Palmwoods park at twelve." Kendall said cheerfully at first but then his happily died down near the end, "Great I'll just call... her..."

"What's wrong, baby?"

"We don't have her number, Jamie."

"Yeah we do."

"How?"

James said as if it was so obvious, "We've got her Twitter account, and that most likely would have her phone number on it. So, call her." He nodded and searched for her number, once he found it he called her immediately.

It rung a few times until he heard an angelic voice say, "Hello?" He put the phone on speaker and put his cell phone on the table. He said, "Hey, I'm Kendall from Big Time Rush here with Logan and James, also from Big Time Rush."

The _girl_ said happily, "Oh my gosh! I've heard of you guys! Hi! I'm Carly Grace!" Carlos wanted so much to just say 'I'm Carlos Garcia' but he couldn't.

James said, "Yeah, we've heard your music. Your really good." He giggled and said, "Thanks, I'm a huge fan of your music, too." Logan smiled, that voice sound like Carlos' if he was a girl. But he shook that thought off.

Logan asked, "Are you free tomorrow?" He said with a hint of happiness in her voice, "Yep! Are you guys?" They all smiled and said, "YES! Wanna hang out with us at the Palmwoods park!" Carlos laughed and said, "I'd love to!"

"YES! Wait, are you a girly girl?"

"What? Of coarse not, Kendall!"

"Phew, that's a relief. Do you like hockey?"

"I love hockey!"

"Awesome! We can't wait for tomorrow!"

He giggled and said, "I'm so excited!" James asked, "Can you meet us in the Palmwoods park at 12?" He nodded but they couldn't see so Carlos said, "Sure. So, I'll meet you there tomorrow at 12?" They boys said in unison, "Yep."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye, Carly!"

Then they hung up the phone and started break dancing in the living room. Katie walked in the room and saw them. She shook her head no and walked past them.

"_Freaks."_

**Alright! Chapter two is up! Oh God! This chapter took me hours to make so I hope you all liked it!**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR IT MIGHT NOT GET POSTED! ;P**

**no mean/rude comments, please!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the singing and everything! Sorry for any mistakes!**

_The songs for this chapter were "Ok" by **Iyaz** (I love him), "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus, & "Truth Or Dare" by Emily Osment. I hope you enjoyed them! :) _


	3. Here I Am, Don't Forget About Me

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

_**Puzzle Pieces**_

**Summary: Gustavo trades Carlos to Hawk for a "better" singer. But as soon as Carlos is traded, a new girl shows up in the music industry and is stealing all of BTR's fans! Can the boys figure out who this mystery girl is and find out where Carlos is? Pairings CARGAN and KAMES**

_**This story will have lots of singing in it! Sorry for the mistake with Cody Simpson's lyrics in the beginning of the fic!**_

_Puzzle Pieces_

_Chapter Three: Here I Am, Don't Forget About Me_

Carlos spent all morning trying his best to look pretty for his friends. He straightened his long black hair, and even started to put make up on so he'd look more like a normal girl. He put on mascara and eye liner to make himself look even more beautiful.

He was wearing a light blue tank top with gray short shorts. He slipped on his socks and sneakers and ran out the door. But as soon as he was almost out the door, Hawk stopped him. The older man asked, "Where are you going?"

"Palmwoods park to hang out with Big Time Rush."

"You better not tell them your secret. Or Logan won't be alive anymore."

"I won't. I promise."

Carlos slipped past him and ran to the Palmwoods park, as soon as it was in sight, he started walking. Once he was in Palmwoods park, a pair of arms wrapped around his skinny waist and lifted him up. He was scared at first, but then he noticed that it was only Kendall.

He laughed, "Kendall! Put me down so I can get you back!" He laughed and put him down. She playfully hit his arm and said, "I'm so going to get you back!" He grinned and said, "I'd like to see you try."

Logan and James walked over after hearing Carlos' girl voice. James smiled and said, "Wow, you look great today. You do too, Kendall." The taller boy rolled his eyes while Carlos smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys look great too."

Logan was acting shy towards _Carly_ at first, but then he realized that _she_ was a social butterfly... like Carlos... Kendall asked, "Wanna talk first and then play hockey?" He smiled and said, "I'm fine with anything you guys want to do."

They all sat down on the grass, James started the conversation, "So, we listened to your songs. Your really good." He blushed a bit and said, "Thank you, James. But your band is amazing. Too bad Carlos isn't in your band anymore, though."

They sighed and _she_ asked softly, "Is it hard on you guys? I'm sorry for bringing him up." Kendall said sadly, "It's rough but... Logan doesn't get happy too much. They were well... together." Carlos sighed and whispered, "I understand what you mean."

James quickly changed the subject, "Where'd you live before you were made famous?" He smiled and said, "Minnesota." They all said, "US TOO! DID WE GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER?"

He tried to smile but pain in his heart was hurting him. He wanted so much to hug Logan and the others and tell him what was going on, but he couldn't.

"Ye-no... I went to... I went to a private school..."

"You must be really smart then." Logan said with a small smile.

"Ummm, I guess you could say that. School's not really my thing."

"That's okay it's not really... Carlos' thing either."

Logan sighed and kept thinking about Carlos. Kendall frowned a bit and asked, "Do you know where Carlos is? We heard he was traded and was at Hawk Records, have you seen him?"

Carlos instantly became quiet from those questions. He said with shaking eyes, "N-no... I don't know where he is anymore. I-I, saw him before but now I don't know where he is... I-I, think he's lost..."

Logan gasped and Carlos' fake smile came on to mask the pain he was in. He said with some encouragement, "But I'm sure he'll be just fine... that's just the way he is. And I'm sure he misses you a lot, Logan."

James gulped and suggested quickly, "Hey! How about we play some hockey!" James pulled Carlos up from the ground while Kendall did the same to Logan. James handed Carlos and Logan hockey sticks and said, "You two are on a team, while me and Kendall are on this team."

They nodded and walked over to their net that was set up. Logan and Carlos were in a huddle up, Logan said, "Okay, Kendall is the better offensive player so we have to watch out for him and James.. well, he's good. But we can still beat them. Have you ever played hockey before?"

He nodded and said cheerfully, "I love hockey! I used to play it all the time with my friends! **Kend**ra, **Jam**ie, and **L**auren! We were beast!" Logan laughed and said, "That's what Carlos would say about us to the other team right before a game!"

They smiled and got out of their huddle up, Logan took a few steps back, telling Carlos that he was going to play defense. He took a few steps forward to try to get the puck from Kendall. As soon as the puck hit the ground, Carlos scooped it away from Kendall and started running towards the goal that was protected by James.

Kendall was on his tail, so he stopped running, causing Kendall to crash into James. Logan ran up close to the net, the fallen couple were right in front of the net, blocking Carlos' shot. He looked over towards Logan and passed him the puck. **BAM! SCORE!**

Logan and Carlos had done it! He ran over to Carlos and picked him up smiling. They started laughing and smiling like crazy. This was the first time anyone _ever_ beat Kendall and James. Logan started to tilt from side to side with Carlos in his arms.

It felt so good to be held by Logan again. Carlos wanted so much to kiss him and whisper in his ear, _I love you, Logan._ But he couldn't, it wouldn't work. Logan would think that it was Carly Grace kissing him instead of Carlos Garcia kissing him.

Logan had a strange tingling feeling in his heart, telling him that this _girl_ was familiar. But his brain was telling him that this was someone he'd never met before until today. But his stomach had the same kind of butterflies that he had when he was with Carlos.

He slowly put Carlos down and smiled that crooked smile that Carlos loved so much. Kendall and James got up and sighed. They'd been beaten for the first time. But they had amazing sportsmanship, they walked over to Carlos and Logan with smiles on their faces.

Kendall hugged Carlos and said with a grin, "This little girl's got a lot of fight in her. Great job!" When they pulled away Carlos smiled and said, "Thanks, Kendall." James walked over with a grin plastered on his face too.

James hugged him and said, "Girl, you should be on our hockey team! I could see you jamming those huge guys into the walls. You got moves, sweet moves!" He blushed a bit and said, "Thanks, James. You guys are so sweet."

"Carly, I've got this feeling that I've known you for a long time, but that can't be true because we just met."

"Yeah, I've got that feeling too, Kendall."

"Are you sure we haven't met before in Minnesota?"

"I'm sure, I don't remember seeing you anywhere."

"Yeah, me too."

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, competitions against Kendall and James. Each time, Logan and Carlos would win. It was sunset, James and Kendall had already said their goodbyes to Carlos. Now it was just Logan and him all alone.

Logan looked into Carlos' eyes and whispered, _"Carlos..."_ He flinched at his own name and asked softly, "What?" Logan looked at him again and said, "I know your songs are about Carlos Garcia."

"Yes, " He answered, "each one of my songs so far has been about him." The other boy said, "I know about your secret messages. I know about them. I miss Carlos, I want him back. Do your songs tell of where he is?"

Carlos said with a small smile, "My songs do, they tell of much more than where he is. They tell of what has happened to him. I can't tell you everything, due to a promise but..." He whispered, "Listen closely to my songs, understand their messages and it'll tell you everything you need to know. _Trust me_."

Just as Logan was going to say something, Carlos walked away, leaving him speechless.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Logan woke up to hearing Kendall saying, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, LOGAN! CARLY WROTE TWO MORE SONGS! GET OUT OF BED AND COME LISTEN TO THEM!"

Logan hopped out of his bed and looked over at Carlos', expecting to see him but he knew Carlos wouldn't be there. He let out a small sigh before following Kendall into the living room.

"What are the names of the songs, James?"

"Well, Logan, the songs aren't exactly happy ones. Their kinda sad love songs."

"Called?"

"_'Don't Forget' _and _'Wish You Were Here_.'"

"Oh..."

James nodded and said, "We already listened to them, they are amazing! Though, you can hear her sorrow in them. You should really listen to them. Well, me and Kendall are heading down to the pool, if you wanna, you can catch up with us after you listen to the songs."

Logan gave him a small nod as James and Kendall walked out of the apartment. He turned to the laptop and clicked on the first song by _Carly Grace. _Then on the screen appeared Carlos in a sad, blue dress in a dim lit room. His eyes were filled with real pain. But he had to sing this, so he started to sing _'Don't Forget'_.

He took a deep breath and sang, "_Did you forget, that I was even alive? Did you forget, everything we ever had? Did you regret, ever standing by my side? Did you forget, what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget about us."_

He sighed a bit and sang, _"But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong. Our love is like a song, you can't forget it."_

The lights went black, but she soon appeared sitting on the edge of a piano, singing, _"So now I guess, this is where we have to stand. Did you regret, ever holding my hand? Never again, please don't forget, don't forget."_

_She_ hopped off the piano and started walking towards the center of the stage. _She_ sang like an angel, "_We had it all, we were just about to fall. Even more in love, than we were before. I won't forget, I won't forget about us."_

The lights shined on him, making him look irresistible. He ignored the blinding light and sang, "_But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong. Our love is like a song, you can't forget it. Somewhere we went wrong! We were once so strong! Our love is like a song! You can't forget it, at all."_

He looked down, tears forming in his eyes. He sang without looking up, "_And at last, all the pictures have been burned. And the last, is just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget, please don't forget us."_

Tears streamed down his face as he looked up to sing the last part of the song_, "Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song, but you won't sing along. You've forgotten about us. __**Don't forget**__."_ Then the lights slowly got darker and darker, until the room was pitch black.

Logan sighed, _Carly_ had put a lot of emotion and heart into that song... and Logan didn't know how that related at all to Carlos. If I were Carlos, I'd be pretty mad that I sang a whole song and he had _no clue_ about the secret message inside it, wouldn't you be angry too?

He clicked on the next song and saw _Carly_ sitting on a bench, playing the piano. He clicked the picture and it started to play. _She_ sang, "_I can be tough, I can be strong. But with you, it's not like that at all. There's a __**girl**__, who gives a... behind this wall, you just walk right through it."_

_She_ looked up at the camera while playing the piano _and_ singing, _"And I remember all those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head. You're always there, your everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it just went with it. You're always there, your everywhere, but right now I wish you were here."_

He got up and grabbed a microphone, he sang with real emotion, _"Dang, dang, dang. What I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Dang, dang, dang. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."_

He put his microphone in the holder and he sang into it while holding it with a firm grip, _"I love the way you are, it's who I am. Don't have to try hard. We always say, say it like it is. And the truth, is that I really miss."_

_Carly_ looked at the camera with pain in _her_ eyes. Logan could obviously see it as _she_ sang, _"All those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head. You're always there, your everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it just went with it. You're always there, your everywhere, but right now I wish you were here."_

Logan had a feeling he knew this _girl_, but another part of him told him he just met her. Carlos sang the chorus again, "_Dang, dang, dang. What I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Dang, dang, dang. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."_

Carlos grabbed the microphone out of the slot and sat on top of the piano and sang, _"No, I don't wanna let go. I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go. Let go, oh, oh. No, I don't wanna let go. I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go. Let go, oh, oh."_

Tears welled up again in his eyes, the song reminded him too much of Logan. He belted out, _"Dang, dang, dang! What I'd do to have you here, here, here! I wish you were here."_

A tear fell from his eyes as the lights got dim and he sang,_ "Dang, dang, dang! What I'd do to have you near, near, near!__** I wish you were here**__."_

Then the computer screen went dark, telling Logan it needed to be charged. He set it down on the counter and sighed. Everything about those songs confused him. What was she trying to get at with her songs? They're about Carlos, but what is she trying to tell him? Why couldn't she just tell him? And then he remembered... _a promise._

A promise... hmm... a promise, eh? Carlos used to make promises! And he always kept them! Could this girl really be Carlos? Is that even possible? Logan sighed and started thinking.

Logan thought, _'I suppose Carly really could be Carlos. I mean it happened before on accident when we were turned into monsters. But it seems so unlikely for Hawk to do that. Unless he knew Carlos probably wouldn't get much attention alone, so he turned him into a girl!'_

Logan smiled wide, but then it turned into a frown. He stood up and started pacing, while deep in thought. He contemplated, _'But what if Carly isn't Carlos? Then all this thought could have been irrelevant. I need to experiment. This is just like science.'_

He paused and continued thinking, _'The question of this is: Is Carly Grace Carlos Garcia My hypothesis is: Carly Grace is Carlos Garcia. And now it's time to experiment__!'_

"And I think I know just what to do!"

**Alright! Chapter three is up! I didn't really get a lot of reviews last chapter so I kinda got sad. I mean, it takes a lot of work to put all the lyrics of songs into a story. And then it breaks my heart when I only get about 2 reviews.**

**I'm not trying to complain, but it'd make me a bit happier if I got a few more reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR IT MIGHT NOT GET UPDATED!**

_The songs for this chapter are, "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato, and "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne!_


	4. Longer It Takes, More Mistakes We Make

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

_**Puzzle Pieces**_

**Summary: Gustavo trades Carlos to Hawk for a "better" singer. But as soon as Carlos is traded, a new girl shows up in the music industry and is stealing all of BTR's fans! Can the boys figure out who this mystery girl is and find out where Carlos is? Pairings CARGAN and KAMES**

_**This story will have lots of singing in it! Sorry for the mistake with Cody Simpson's lyrics in the beginning of the fic!**_

_Puzzle Pieces_

_Chapter Four: The Longer It Takes, The More Mistakes We Make_

_**In The Afternoon At Rocque Records...**_

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!" shouted Gustavo at Logan. He fell backwards on his friends, but they were there for him and caught him. He stood back up and gulped.

He said his idea again, "I want us to sing a song with Carly Grace." Gustavo growled and said, "NO! NEVER!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's with _Hawk!_ He's the enemy!"

"So? She's stealing all of our fans, if he made a song with her we'd get our fans back."

"NO!"

And with that, he waddled out of the room, leaving Kelly in charge of them. She smiled and asked, "Want to make a song with her?" She smirked as the boys nodded. She whipped out her phone and called Hawk.

"Ah, Kelly, what can I do for _you?_"

"Will you let Carly sing a song with Big Time Rush right now?"

"Hmmm... no.."

There was a banging noise and a female voice arguing with Hawk. Kelly made a confused look and put her phone on speaker so that the boys could hear what was happening too.

They heard Carlos' feminine voice say, "Sure! I'd love to sing a song with you! I'll be right over!" The boys cheered loudly, a growl was heard over the other end of the phone as they cheered even louder. After they heard the growl, the call was ended by Hawk.

Kelly smiled and said, "Okay! Let's get everything set up for the recording! Hurry! She could be over at any second now." The boys were quick on their feet and tidied up the room as Kelly got all the headphones and stools out in the sound booth.

There was a quiet knock at the door, and a small voice asked, "Can I come in?" James hurried to the door and opened it for Carlos. He smiled and said sweetly, "Thank you, James." He smiled and said, "No problem."

Carlos asked curiously, "What are we going to sing?" Kelly pulled out some lyrics sheets and shoved everyone into the sound booth. Logan put on his headphones first and looked at Carlos, _she_ put on her headphones the same way Carlos would.

Logan thought,_ 'If she records songs the same way the old BTR used to, then I bet that this girl really is Carlos. She seems to be doing everything the same way Carlos does, but then again, other people could do it the same way he would do it. There is something strangely familiar about this girl, and I am determined to find out why.'_

The music started to play, Kendall was up first to sing. He smiled as he sang, _"Ring, ring. Who's calling? That's my baby girl on the phone. She says she needs some space and she wants to leave me alone. But I ain't tripping cause she said I ain't in the wrong. That's just the way life goes."_

Carlos started swaying with the music like he used to do, and Logan took note of that in his head. Kendall kept singing. _"Lemme know big girls don't cry, but please let me explain. Can we please work things out before you go on your way? See, I got a lot of things on my mind and I know your feelin' the same. Cause the situation's out of control!"_

It was Carlos' turn to sing and Logan made sure he paid close attention to how _she_ sang it. Carlos sang, "_I hope you know, I hope you know! That this has nothing to do with you!"_ The boys sang, _"I'm feelin' blue, let's work things out. Cause I don't know what to do!"_

Carlos sang while holding onto his headphones like he would always do around the chorus, _"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life."_ Big Time Rush sang together, "_That's just the way it has to go."_

The Latino took his hands off his headphones and sang beautifully, _"And big girls don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. The smell of your skin lingers, on me now. Your probably on your flight back to your hometown. I need some shelter of my own protection, baby. To be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity."_

Carlos sang again, _"I hope you know, I hope you know! That this has nothing to do with you!"_ The boys sang again, _"I'm feeling blue, let's work things out. Cause I don't know what to do!"_

_Carly_ with a small smile, _"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life!_" The three boys sang again, _"That's just the way it has to go."_ He sang the last part again, _"And big girls don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."_

James sang into the microphone, _"What should I do? I'm missing you and I feel so down!"_ Logan sang perfectly, _'Now that your gone, I can't go on. This must be the end!"_

Carlos started singing again, _"I hope you know, I hope you know! That this has nothing to do with you!"_ Big Time Rush sang, "_I'm feeling blue, let's work things out! Cause I don't know what to do!"_

_She_ gave that same smile Carlos would give to Logan at the end of the song. At that moment, Logan had everything figured out. _She _sang, _"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life!"_

"_That's just the way it has to go."_

"_And big girls don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. La da da da da."_

After Carlos sang the last part, the music slowly ended. Everyone smiled and clapped like they used to, everything was fine until...

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. I've got to perform live on TV tonight for the award ceremony."

"Awwwww. Okay, bye Carly!" everyone but Logan said.

He smiled and waved good bye as he walked out of Rocque Records. "WAIT!" called Logan. He turned around and saw Logan running towards him.

He walked over to Logan and asked, "What's wrong?" Logan caught his breath and said with barely any confidence, "I-I.. I know who you are. W-Who you _really_ are."

Carlos had a small smile on and whispered, "Then say it... out loud, Logan." He smiled a bit and whispered, "_Carlos Garcia._"

As soon as the name was said, Carlos' smile disappeared. Logan opened his arms for Carlos to hug him, but to his surprise, Carlos didn't run over to hug him like he usually would. He put his arms down and frowned.

He asked, "What the matter? Don't you miss me?" Tears formed in Carlos' eyes as he whispered, "I _did._ I just... I just can't believe it took you a week to find out that Carly Grace was really... _me._ I thought you knew me better than this... I guess I was wrong."

Logan gasped and said, "Do you know how worried I've been? I thought I'd never see you again! And when you didn't answer my calls, that just made it worse! How can you say you thought you knew me better than this! I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong!"

Just as he was going to walk away, Carlos grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the back of Rocque Records so they weren't making a scene.

Carlos said angrily, "You know why I ignored your calls and texts! Because I thought I'd tell my secret to you on accident and get you killed! I made a promise to Hawk not to tell anyone who I really was! I didn't want anything to happen to you so I ignored your calls and texts to me!"

Logan was speechless, but he gasped as he saw tears come down Carlos' cheeks. Carlos said while wiping a tear away, "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, so I ignored you in order to protect you. But, I guess I was doing the wrong thing... I screwed up again!"

The smart boy took a step closer, but Carlos took a step back. He said, "Listen, Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I didn't mean what I said... I was just... I'm sorry.."

Carlos looked up at him with tears in his eyes and whispered, "Your not sorry." Logan gasped and said, "Carlos..." But it was too late, Carlos had ran away crying. Logan growled and said to himself, "DANG IT! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK!"

He felt tears pour down his face, he knew at that moment that he had to do something to get Carlos back. And he had another idea.

_**At the Hollywood Award Ceremony...**_

The three boys had slipped in and got seats in the front row for the award ceremony. The cameras started rolling as soon as a tall man in a tux came out holding a microphone. He said, "Hello and good evening everyone! I'm Jimmy Franc and I'll be the host of tonight's 'Hollywood Award Ceremony'!"

The audience clapped and cheered and he said, "And the nominees for best rappers are: Lil Wayne, Eminem, Drake, Nicki Minaj, and B.o.B.. And the winner is... B.o.B.!"

The rest of the award parts were the same, _Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, Justin Bieber, Usher, Eminem, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga, and Lady Gaga _getting awards. The good thing about this award ceremony was that Kanye West didn't show up when anyone got an award. (Hahaha!)

A piano was pulled out while Jimmy started talking, "And tonight we have a special guest preforming! She was unknown before, but now everyone knows her well! She's the little sweetheart, Carly Grace!"

He walked off the stage, and as soon as he disappeared, Carlos walked on in a sky blue dress. The audience clapped for her until she started playing the piano. The microphone was fixed so she wouldn't have to hold it while playing the piano.

She sang like a sweet little angel, _"All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around. I've been giving out chances every time, and all you do is look me down. And it's taking me this long, baby, but I figured you out. And your thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around."_

Logan gasped, this song was for _him_. Carlos sang while thinking over their fight that they had, _"You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore. And you can tell me that your sorry, but I don't believe you, baby, like I did before. You're not sorry. No, no, no, no."_

Carlos stood up, and as he did, someone else took his spot at the piano. He put his microphone in the slot and sang while holding onto it, _"Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know. Could've loved you all my life, if you hadn't left me in the cold."_

James and Kendall glanced at Logan who was frowning and sighed. Something had gone wrong when Logan went out to talk to _Carly_. He kept singing, _"And you got your share of secrets, and I'm tired of being last to know. And know your asking me to listen cause it worked each time before."_

Tears started to come to Logan's eyes but he pushed them away and tried to stay strong, even though he had hurt Carlos and he was singing a heart filled song about everything they argued about. Carlos shook his head no at the thought of their fight, but he shoved it out of his thoughts.

Carlos started to sing the chorus again, _"But you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore. And you can tell me that your sorry but I don't believe you, baby, like I did before. You're not sorry, no, no, oh. You're not sorry, no, no, oh."_

Carlos could feel the tears coming to his eyes like all those other times, but he had to sing. He sang, _"You had me falling for you, honey, and it never would have gone away, no. You used to shine so bright, but I watched all of it fade."_

There was a feeling in both Logan and Carlos' chest tugging at their hearts as Carlos sang, _"So you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, there's nothing left to beg for. And you can tell me that your sorry but I don't believe you, baby, like I did before."_

It just broke Logan's heart to see Carlos up their crying, yet still singing. Carlos wiped a tear away put more came falling down. He sang with so much emotion, _"You're not sorry, no, no, oh. You're not sorry, no, no, oh! No, oh, no, oh, no, oh. Whoa, no, no."_

The music died right after he sang the last word. The audience stood up and started clapping as Carlos smiled and tried to wipe his tears away. Then he bowed and walked off the stage. But the crowd wanted more, they wanted an encore from Carlos.

Jimmy walked out and calmed the rioting crowd. He said, "Don't worry everybody! She'll be back to sing again near the end so just watch these awards be presented!"

The audience was getting very impatient near the end, they thought that Carlos wouldn't come back on. But he did. The lights went dark, and then a light was flashed at the piano. And there lay _Carly Grace_ on top of it in a pale pink dress, holding the microphone in her hands.

The piano played and she sang better than before, "_I still remember the look on your face, been through the darkness at 1:58. The words that you whispered for just us to know, you told me you loved me, so why did you go away?"_

Logan was shocked, _'Carlos had remembered the time we said we loved each other? He... he really does care... Oh God.. I've made a terrible mistake... I'm sorry, Carlos..."_

Carlos took a deep breath before singing, _"I do recall the smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane. That July 9__th__ the beat of your heart, it jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms."_

_'What?'_ thought Logan, _'Carlos even remembered that on July 9th he got back to L.A. After he visited his parents. I remember, he came sprinting off that plane just to see... **me**. I hurt him so bad..."_

Logan sighed as Carlos sang while sitting on the edge of the piano, _"But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss. I never thought we'd have a last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this. Your name, forever the name on my lips."_

Carlos had a tiny smile on his face as he sang, _"I do remember the swing of your step. The life of the party, your showing off again. And I roll my eyes, and then you pulled me in. I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did."_

The smart boy thought, '_He still remembers how I used to think I had the life of the party in Minnesota. But now I'm more of a school boy. And he remembers how I'd show off my smart in front of people. Yes, I remember... he did roll his eyes and I just pulled him in...'_

_She_ slowly kicked her feet back and forth as _she_ sang, _"Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father. I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets. How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something. There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions."_

The teen sitting sighed and thought, _'I remember the day I met Carlos' father, and I remember our handshake, too. I never knew he loved the way I walked with my hands in my pockets, but I did know he loved it when I kissed him when he was saying something. Why did I hurt him so badly?...'_

He hopped off the piano and leaned against it as he continued to sing, _"And I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss. Never thought we'd have a last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this. Your name, forever the name on my lips, oh."_

Carlos walked into the middle of the stage holding the microphone with one hand. The light shined on him, and he sang with emotion, _"So I'll watch you life in pictures, like I used to watch you sleep. And I'll feel you forget me, like I used to feel you breathe. And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are. Hope it's nice where you are."_

Logan gasped, Carlos thought that the last kiss they had really was going to be their last kiss. Carlos thought that Logan was going to break up with him, that's why he's singing this song.

Carlos sang while looking down, _"And I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day. And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed. We can plan for a change in weather and time. I never planned on you changing your mind."_

Logan stiffened thought, _'I never changed my mind! I'd never change my mind! I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you like this! I love you, Carlos! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, please!'_

_Carly_ sang while sitting down with her legs shifted to her right, _"So, I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know it I don't know, how to be something you miss..."_

Again, Carlos started crying on stage. People in the audience were crying too, while other were saying, "Awwwww, poor Carly! She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken!"

He sang the best he could, _"I never thought we'd have a last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this. Your name, forever the name on my lips. Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips."_ The lights started to go darker, but Carlos' voice could still be heard.

"_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last."_

**Okay! Chapter four is up! I absolutely love this chapter and I hope you all do too! This took a lot of time and effort so I'm hoping people will review a lot for this chapter! Please do! I've been working so hard!**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

_The songs for this chapter are "Big Girls Don't Cry remix" by Fergie and Sean Kingston, "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift, & "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift! _

_Sorry for all the Taylor Swift, but her songs are just right for my chapter ideas some times._

_**Tell me if you think I should continue putting songs into my chapters of stories!**_

_**This will show me if people actually read the bolded print below. ;)**_


	5. Turtle

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/cody_simpson/#share

_**Puzzle Pieces**_

**Summary: Gustavo trades Carlos to Hawk for a "better" singer. But as soon as Carlos is traded, a new girl shows up in the music industry and is stealing all of BTR's fans! Can the boys figure out who this mystery girl is and find out where Carlos is? Pairings CARGAN and KAMES**

_**There will**__** be singing in this chapter**__**! Sorry for the mistake with Cody Simpson's lyrics in the beginning of the fic!**_

_Puzzle Pieces_

_Chapter Five: Turtle_

_**At Hawk Records The Next Morning...**_

Carlos woke up that morning with, what it felt like, a hole in his heart. He picked up his phone and saw 22 unread text messages and 11 voice mails, all from _Logan. _He rolled his eyes and opened up the first text that was sent from Logan.

_Logan: Carlos, look, I know I messed up big time but you need to believe me when I say I love you and I'm so sorry for the things I said. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I had no idea what was going on for you, I just thought that you didn't want to tell me what was happening. Will you please text me back?_

Carlos sighed and thought, _'If you really were sorry, and you really did believe me, and trust me, then you wouldn't have acted the way you did in the first place. It's n__ot all about you, Logan. I tried to protect you, and I guess I did something wrong again. I'm always wrong in your eyes, aren't I, Logan?'_

_**In Apartment 2J...**_

"WHAT!" shouted James and Kendall. Logan had just told them that _Carly Grace_ was really Carlos Garcia. He also told them about their argument when he chased after Carlos.

Kendall asked with anger in his voice, "How the heck can you say things like that to Carlos?" Logan looked down, not wanting to look at his friends after everything he had told them.

James said, "I thought you were smarter than this, Logan! All Carlos did was protect you and write songs about you, and yet somehow, you find a way to blame everything on him. You broke his heart... he didn't deserve any of that!"

Logan frowned and whispered, "I know, I know... I probably lost the best thing that's ever happened to me. But I'll find a way to get him back, and I know what to do... would you two... come with me to get him back? Please."

His friends felt uneasy about this but, Logan seemed desperate to get Carlos back. How could they say no? Logan wanted Carlos back, he _needed_ Carlos back. They smiled and said, "Alright, but this better work."

_**At Hawk Records...**_

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Carlos rushed to the door and took a deep breath before opening it up. He opened the door with a smile, but that soon turned into a frown when he saw Logan. He said with no emotion, "What do you want?"

"I want _you_ back."

"Logan, just leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can, you just walk away and then I'll be left alone."

Logan rolled his eyes and said, "Please? I miss you, I'm sorry, I love you. Please come back and love me again." Logan grabbed Carlos' hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Carlos pulled his hand away, never a good sign. He said with a glare, "You made it very clear to me the other day that I messed up and did the wrong thing, _again_. I don't want to screw up _your_ life anymore. Since everything in this world revolves around _you_. Good bye."

Just as the door was about to close, Logan stretched out his arm and opened it back up. Logan pulled Carlos closer by wrapping his arms around Carlos waist. The Latino cried, "Logan! Let go of me!" Logan pressed his lips against Carlos' in hopes of shutting him up.

But it failed, Carlos pulled away and said, "No! I can't! I just can't do this anymore! I keep bleeding on the inside and _you're_ the cause of it!"

Carlos started to cry right there in front of Logan, making him feel like a jerk. Logan sighed and whispered, "I know just how you feel, and you feel that way because you miss me. I miss you too, my heart aches because of the way I treated you. And I regret everything."

Logan went on, "Without you, I just can't go on. You're what keeps me going every day, and without you, I'm just broken. I love you, I love you so much, Carlos. I know I hurt you so much but, you're my everything. And I am so sorry I did this to you. I'm so sorry."

The next thing Logan knew, Carlos was kissing Logan. He wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist and pulled away slowly. He whispered, "Can we kiss when you're a guy, cause this just feels weird..."

Carlos giggled and nodded. Logan wiped Carlos' tears away and said, "Let's go! It's time we changed you back, baby." Carlos smiled and was slightly pulled to the machine by Logan.

But in the shadows, someone was watching what was happening. There was a button being pressed and a voice said into a phone, _"They've found out, it's time for phase 2 of the plan."_

_**In The Room With The Machine...**_

Carlos gulped at the size of the machine that had transformed him into a girl. He looked over at James and Kendall who were smiling back at him because they finally were able to fix the machine.

Then he looked up at Logan who was smiling down at him because he got his Carlos back. He sighed and thought, _'Alright, Carlos. It's now or never. And I guess it's now because I'm sick of being a girl!'_

He took a few steps closer to the machine and was about to go into it until a voice called after him, "I wouldn't take another step if I were you, _Carlos_."

Carlos gasped and turned to see three body guards holding onto his boyfriend, and best friends. He cried, "Let them go, Hawk!"

Hawk smirked as he stepped out of the darkness, he said, "I guess you're not as dumb as people say you are. No, in fact you're very smart, making all those songs with hidden messages in them. Yes, that was clever, very clever indeed. But _I'm_ smarter, I saw through your little songs and found out that you were trying to tell your friends who you really were."

The Latino glared at him and said, "Leave my friends alone! They have nothing to do with this!" Hawk laughed and said, "Oh, but they have _everything_ to do with this. They tried to spring you out of here, and I can't allow that to happen."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Oh nothing, really. I'm just going to kill them all."

Tears streamed down Carlos' face as he said, "No! Please, don't hurt them! Do whatever you want to do to me, just please, don't hurt them."

Hawk smirked and said darkly, "As you wish, sweetheart. I'll let your friends go, and I won't harm them... only if _you_ come with me." Carlos friends yelled, "No, Carlos! Don't do it! He's going to hurt you!"

Carlos sighed and said, "But I can't let him hurt you guys, I couldn't live with myself. I'm sorry but I have to. Hawk, I'll... I'll go with you. But you better not hurt my friends, and I find out that you were stalking them, the deal will be off! Got it!"

The older man smirked and said, "You may be small, but you're a feisty little thing aren't you? Alright, Carlos, you've got a deal and my word that I won't hurt them or stalk them. I'll let them go... after I take you away."

Hawk nodded at two guards and they walked over to Carlos. The little Latin boy gulped and said nervously, "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" The guards just laughed a bit and grabbed his arms so he couldn't run away.

They dragged Carlos over to Hawk and said, "Shall we take this tiny-" Carlos squirmed around and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY! I'M JUST A LITTLE SHORT, OKAY! CALL MY TINY ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT!"

The guards looked at the squirming person they held onto and knew that they wouldn't want to call Carlos tiny again. Logan, James, and Kendall started cracking up because _no one_ ever wanted to call Carlos short because that really did mad him mad.

Hawk face palmed himself and said, "Just take him away already... we've got some stuff to do now." Carlos kept kicking as the guards tried to make him go down the halls. Once Carlos was out of sight, Hawk released the three boys.

He glared at them and said, "Good luck trying to save him, you'll never succeed now." And then the room went black and all that you could hear was the sound of footsteps and a door being closed and then locked.

_**The Next Morning In Apartment 2J...**_

"What? Hawk is still having Carlos release songs?" asked Kendall out loud. Logan and James walked over with confused expressions on their faces. Kendall played the song and they saw Carlos appear on stage holding his microphone in one hand while wearing a dull gray dress on.

Carlos put the microphone up to his face so he could sing, _"You have a way of coming easily to me. And when you take, you take the very best of me. So I start to fight, cause __I need to feel somethin'. And you do what you want, cause I'm not what you wanted."_

_Hawk!_ That's who this song was for, and he was stupid enough to still let Carlos write his own music.

The _girl_ on stage sang, _"Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending give__n to a perfect day. Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say. And now I'm sitting here, thinking it through. I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

_That_ put a small smile on the boys' faces as they heard Carlos sing that. He sang again, _"You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray. And I stood there _helpin' _you and washed them away. And you come around with a great little story, of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to _help_ you._"

Carlos shook his head and sang, _"Oh, what a __shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day. Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say. And now that I'm sitting here, thinking it through. I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

The Latino walked to the center of the stage and sang, _"You never did give a... honey, but I cried, cried for you. And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you."_

Tears welled up in Carlos' eyes, this song had so much emotion in it. He sang, _"Oh, what a shame, what a rai__ny ending given to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending, counted all the scars you made..."_

Logan growled under his breath, "WHAT! He hurt _my_ Carlos! That is it! What? He made him cry too!"

It was true Carlos had begun crying on stage again. He sang the last part, _"Now that I'm sitting here, thinking it through. I've never been anywhere __**cold as you**__."_

Slowly, the stage went dark, and Carlos soon disappeared into the darkness. But on the screen there were blinking, blue letters that said, _"See Carly Grace perform __**live**__ on June 1__st__!"_

The boys looked at each other and smirked. Each of them had a clever idea on their minds. It was time Carlos was revealed and came home.

_**At The Concert….**_

Screaming Carly Grace fans were everywhere, and none of them even noticed Big Time Rush in the crowd. The boys slipped by everyone and stood in front of the stage, wanting Carlos to see them.

He walked on the stage with hot pink shorts on and a black T-shirt. Carlos waved at everyone and gave them his famous, sweet smile.

Carlos grabbed the microphone and asked cheerfully, "How are you all doing tonight?" He got a mixture of screams, but he mostly heard '_good'_ as his answer.

He smiled and said, "That's great if you said anything good, but if you said that you're sad, let me brighten your mood, enlighten you."

The audience got quiet once the music started to play. He noticed Logan and the others in the front row. He looked at them and nodded towards them. Something shined in Carlos' eyes, and it just made them smile back at him.

He sang, "_I still remember this moment, in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in stands went wild."_

They smiled, knowing that Carlos still remembered their first live concert. They were all so nervous, but they held it together to sing.

Carlos continued with a silly grin on his face, _"We were the kings and the queens, and they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same."_

_Logan._ Each one of them thought. Carlos smiled again and sang, _"You held your head like a hero, on a history book page. It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age."_

_Kendall._ They all thought. They all smiled, this was their song. Carlos burst into song, _"Long live __the walls we crashed through, while the kingdom lights shined just for me and you! I was screaming long live, all that magic we made! And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered."_

The boys smiled, it was nice knowing that Carlos thought that Big Time Rush would never be forgotten. The Latino sang, "_I said, remember this feeling. I passed the pictures around. Of all the times we stood there on the sidelines, wishing for right now."_

_Hockey._ Carlos remembered all of those years they were benched, and now they were hockey playing singers. He continued, _"We are the kings and the queens. You traded your _hockey helmet_ for a crown. When they gave us our trophies, and we held them up for our town."_

_James and hockey. _James gave up his hockey stuff for a crown, and they all recalled that day they won the championship game. They got their first place trophies and they held them up in the air, showing them off for their town.

Carlos smiled as he sang, _"And the cynics were outraged screaming, this is absurd! Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world."_

The Latino busted out with stunning vocals, _"Long live the walls we crashed through, while the kingdom lights shined just for me and you! I was screaming long live, all the magic we made. And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid!"_

He wasn't done yet, he chuckled a bit as he sang, _"Long live all the mountains we moved! I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you! I was screaming long live, the look on your face. And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered."_

Carlos gripped the microphone with two hands and sang into it, _"Hold on to the spinning around! Confetti falls to the ground! May these memories break or fall."_

Carlos looked right at his friends as he sang with all his heart, _"Can you take a moment? Promise me this, that you'll stand by me forever. But if God forbid, fate should step in, and force us into a goodbye. If you have children someday, when they point to the picture… please tell them my name!"_

The boys nodded and smiled as they watched their friend sing, _"Tell them how the crowds went wild! Tell them how I hope they shine! Long live the walls we crashed through, I had the time of my life… with __**you**__!"_

The music played louder and Carlos sang even better, _"Long, long live the walls we crashed through! All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you! And I was screaming long live, all the magic we made! And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid!"_

The Latino gave off his sweet smile as he sang the last chorus, _"Singing, long live all the mountains we moved! I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you! And long, long live, the look on your face! And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered."_

The music stopped and Carlos smiled wide at the cheering fans in the audience. He glanced over to his friends and nodded, it was time Carlos came out with his secret.

The boys hopped on stage, at first the guards came running at them. But Carlos called them off. Kendall grabbed the microphone and said softly, "Hey everyone! Look, we've got a little secret to tell you about _Carly Grace_!"

Hawk ran on stage and shouted with a glare, "Stop it right there! You need to get off the stage right now before things get ugly!"

The audience gasped at how mean he was being, suddenly the fans started throwing their items at him with all their might. He tried to dodge their items but he failed.

Kendall said into the microphone, "CARLY GRACE IT REALLY CARLOS GARCIA!" Everyone gasped, they didn't believe it.

He said, "It's the truth! Carlos was traded to Hawk and suddenly no one heard from him anymore! Then came _Carly Grace!_ Carly, meaning CARLOS. Grace meaning GARCIA. Get it?"

The fans couldn't believe it, how could they have been so stupid? How could Hawk have done something like this to Carlos? How could someone be _that_ mean to someone so sweet? They were going to get Hawk back.

James smiled at Carlos and said with happiness, "You're free, Carlos!" Hawk stood up and yelled, "You aren't free! You never will be free! I own you! You never will be-"

Carlos grabbed the microphone and sang with a smirk, "_I just wanna be myself, and I want you to know… I am my hair! I've had enough! This is my prayer, that I'll die living as free as my hair! I've had enough! This is my prayer, that I'll die living as free as my hair! I've had enough! I'm not a freak! I just keep fighting to keep cool on these streets! I've had enough! And this is my prayer, I swear…"_

"_I'm as free as my hair! I'm as free as my hair! I am my hair! __**I am my hair**__!"_

Hawk growled and ran at him to attack… but someone blocked him. _Freight Train!_ Carlos smiled and cheered, "Freight Train!"

"Hey, Carlos."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your body guard, and Gustavo sent me here."

"Gustavo?"

"Yeah, he's over there."

The larger man tilted his head over to the red curtain where Gustavo and Kelly hid. They walked over and smiled. Gustavo said with a hint of nervousness, "Wanna come back? We need you back, Carlos."

He nodded and said, "Only if you change me back." Kelly smiled and said, "I think that can be arranged."

Hawk squirmed around in Freight Train's grasp, but he was unable to free himself. Gustavo smirked as police officers walked over and hand cuffed him. The body guard let go of him, and let the officers do their job. The boys watched as Hawk was walked away, not to be heard from again.

_**Later That Night….**_

It was good to be back home where he belonged. It was even better to be turned back into a guy again. He laid in bed next to his boyfriend. Logan's arms wrapped around Carlos' waist, pulling him closer to his smart boyfriend.

"Hey, Logie?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Thanks for coming back for me."

"Anything for you, I love you."

"I love you too."

_**In L.A. Prison….**_

Hawk was in a single cell, staring out the window looking out at the starry sky. He gritted his teeth together in anger. Carlos had put him here, along with Kendall, James, Logan, and his enemy, Gustavo.

"_This isn't over Carlos, this is far from over!"_

**Okay! The chapter is done! I might make one or two more until it's finally over! I love this chapter!**

**What did you think of it? Was it good, bad, or what? I want to know! :D**

_**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**(No mean or rude comments please!)**

_The songs in this chapter were "__Cold As You__" by __Taylor Swift__, "__Long Live__" by __Taylor Swift__, & "__Hair__" by __Lady Gaga__! _

_Sorry for all the Taylor Swift again! Her music is really good and fits into my chapter ideas!_

_THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!_


End file.
